homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
American Airlines
American Airlines is a major US Airline that frequently features in the film series. Appearances in the films Home Alone The McCallister family flew on Paris on the airline's McDonnell Douglas DC-10. When Kate returns to the United States to retrieve Kevin, she flies the same airline to get to Chicago by first taking the airline's McDonnell Douglas MD-80 to Dallas and again a DC-10, wherein she abruptly ends in Scranton due to a blizzard and a series of overbooked flights. Home Alone 2 The McCallisters use the same airline again during their journey to Miami. However, the aircraft used was a Boeing 767-200. Kevin inadvertently boards another of the airline's 767s which operated as a New York-bound flight after a man dressed in the same jacket as his father rushes in the way for the same New York flight. Home Alone 3 The four wanted criminals along with Mrs. Hess use the airline's Boeing 727 to travel to Chicago from San Francisco. Additionally Alex Pruitt's father, Jack goes on a business trip to Cleveland, Ohio using an unknown AA aircraft and in the Cleveland airport scene when his Chicago-bound flight is delayed, two Boeing 767's and four Boeing 727's of the airline are seen parked at the terminal. Behind the scenes Trivia * American Airlines acted as a partner and sponsor for the original home video releases of the first two films * The in-flight scenes in the first film were done using a mock-up of the airline's first class cabin, which was built on the basketball courts of New Trier High School, the same school which leased its swimming pool to film the scene where Kevin wades through a flooded basement. American Airlines provided blueprints and the seats to create the mock ups. The second film's in-flight scenes were done on the airline's actual aircraft instead. * The Scranton DC-10 scene is a reused stock footage of the same plane landing in Dallas-Forth Worth International Airport, due to the visibility of the airline's hangar in the background and that American Airlines is headquartered in Dallas, Texas. * The aircraft registrations are unknown in all of the films but Home Alone 2: Lost in New York has two Boeing 767's of AA identified by registration. Both of these aircraft are now retired and in storage. ** N332AA is depicted as the LaGuardia (LGA)-bound plane Kevin McCallister (Macaulay Culkin) mistakenly boards after a man wearing a coat similar to that of his father gets in the way to board the same ORD-LGA flight. ** N353AA is the plane depicted as the Miami-bound plane the rest of the McCallisters board at O'Hare Terminal 3's Gate H17. Errors and goofs * The O'Hare-Orly flight in the movie takes place in the morning as opposed to being an early evening flight in real-life. * The DC-10 that flew the McCallisters to Paris in the first film was a -10 series, identified by only two central landing gears, which in real-life is only used on domestic flights. The -10 series has a range of only 3500 miles, making it impossible to do transatlantic services. The DC-10-30 and -40 series are the only DC-10s that have a transatlantic range. * Prior to the McCallisters rushing through Paris-Orly International Airport, the American Airlines plane landing is depicted as a Boeing 757-223 as opposed to a DC-10. * Kate McCallister abruptly stops at Scranton/Wilkes-Barre Airport on a DC-10. The largest planes to land at Scranton are Boeing 737's and Airbus A320s. Scranton has never had regular service from a DC-10 by any airline and that DC-10's are too large for the airport for non-emergency situations. * Although the McCallister family, except Kevin fly to Miami on a 767, American Airlines never operated 767's on the O'Hare-Miami route in the 1990s. The widebody at that time on that route was an Airbus A300. Category:Product placement